Known in the art is an optical connector for connecting optical transmission lines to each other. For example, the optical connector which is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 positions a first connector part which holds an optical transmission line constituted by a first optical cable and a second optical connector which holds an optical transmission line constituted by a second optical cable so as to make an end part of the first optical cable and an end part of the second optical cable abut against each other to position them and in turn connect these optical cables.
The art disclosed in Patent Literature 1 connects optical cables to each other. However, sometimes it is desired to connect optical waveguides which are provided on a board and an optical cable. In this case, it may be considered to position the first connector part which is fastened to the board and the second connector part which holds the optical cable relative to each other to thereby position the optical waveguides of the board and the optical cable and to connect these.
Here, for example, if trying to make a firmly fasten the first connector part to the board or to facilitate the attachment, the first connector part becomes large in size. However, for example, it is difficult to mold a large-sized first connector part with a high accuracy, and the thermal deformation of the large-sized first connector part is large. As a result, the first connector part and the second connector part cannot be positioned with a high accuracy and in turn it becomes difficult to position the waveguides of the board and the optical cable with a high accuracy.
Accordingly, an optical connector and an optical transmission module which are capable of achieving both suitable fastening of the connector part to the board and high precision positioning of the optical transmission line are desirably provided.